newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
History of 1987 Homemade
Aosth: The Robotnik Express (1987) (September 19, 1987) Aosth: Lovesick Sonic (1987) (September 26, 1987) Aosth: Too Tall Tails (1987) (October 24, 1987) Aosth Best Hedgehog (1987) (October 31, 1987) Aosth: Tails New Home (1987) (November 7, 1987) Aosth: Birth of a Salesman (1987) (November 14, 1987) Aosth: Trail of the Missing Tails (1987) (November 21, 1987) Aosth: Momma Robotnik's Birthday (1987) (December 12, 1987) House of Mouse: The Three Caballeros (1987) Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. (1987) PB&J Otter: Goodbye Lake Hoohaw (1987) Blue's Big Musical Movie (1987) Barney Live in New York City (1994) (1987) Freddy Aguilar the Show: The Poetry Fest Show (1987) Freddy Aguilar the Show: The Poetry Fest Show Spectacular (1987) Freddy Aguilar the Show: Poetry Fest School: The Musical! (1987) Bakugan Battle Brawlers The Good The Bad And The Bakugan (1987) Bakugan Battle Brawlers The Final Brawl (1987) Beyblade: Metal Fury: Come Together, Legendary Bladers! (1987) Beyblade: Metal Fury: Diablo Nemesis (1987) Beyblade; Metal Fury To the Final Battle Ground (1987) Beyblade; Metal Fury The Lost Kingdom (1987) Beyblade; Metal Fury The Missing Star of the Four Seasons (1987) Beyblade; Metal Fury Flash Sagittario (1987) Beyblade; Metal Fury Hades' Persistence (1987) Sonic X: So Long Sonic (1987) Sonic Boom Eggman The Video Game: The End of the World (1987) Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! Soul of Evil (1987) Digimon Adventure 01 A New World (1987) Digimon Adventure 02 Our Digital World (1987) Digimon Tamers The Power to Dream is our Future (1987) Sailor Moon The Sweetest Dream (1987) Beyblade Final Showdown (1987) Beyblade V-Force Destiny of the Final Battle (1987) Beyblade G-Revolution Beybattle For The Ages (1987) Digimon Fusion: Final Fusion The Fight for Earth (1987) Tai Chi Chasers: Gate To Destiny (1987) Beyblade: Fierce Battle (1987) Naruto Departure (1987) Inuyasha: The Final Act Toward Tomorrow (1987) Cyberchase: The Hacker’s Challenge (1987) Beyblade: Shogun Steel The Bridge to the Future (1987) Duel Masters Finalitousness (1987) BeyWheelz A New World (1987) BeyWarriors BeyRaiderz Final Battle (1987) Powerpuff Girls Z The Final Battle (1987) Astro Boy The Final Battle (1987) Spider Riders Archna Power (1987) Digimon Frontier End of the Line (1987) Yo-Kai Watch Town of Yo-Kai (1987) Dinosaur King Fate of The Cosmos (1987) Yu-Gi-Oh! The Final Duel (1987) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Return of the Supreme King (1987) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s Victory or Doom (1987) Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal Kite’s Fright (1987) ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal II: F''orever ZEXAL (1987) Bakugan Battle Brawlers Game Over (1987) Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge: End of the Line (1987) Beyblade Metal Fusion Blader's Spirit (1987) Beyblade: Metal Fury: A Ray of Hope (1987) Pokémon: Till We Compete Again (1987) Pokémon The Legend of XY and Z (1987) Freddy Aguilar the Show: Goodbye Freddy Aguilar (1987) Yu-Gi-Oh!: Arc-V That’s a Wrap (1987) Yu-Gi-Oh!: Bonds Beyond Time (1987) Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Dark Side of Dimensions (1987) My Life as a Teenage Robot: Escape From Cluster Prime (1987) Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension (1987) CN Groovies - Yogi Bear (1987) CN Groovies - Signal in the Sky (1987) CN Groovies - I’m a Super Girl (1987) CN Groovies - Power of the Female (1987) CN Groovies - Chemical X (1987) Music Prince Royce - Stand By Me (1987) Camp Rock - This is Me (1987) Los Temerarios - Sin Ti Moriria (1987) RBD - Solo Quédate En Silencio (1987) RBD - Salvame (1987) John & Yoko and the Plastic Ono Band with the Harlem Community Choir - Happy Xmas (War is Over) (1987)